As Horas
by Star Angel Matsuyama
Summary: Kagome não aguenta mais todos os sentimentos que ela está tendo sobre InuYasha...


**The Hours**

Solidão...Por que será que me sinto mal com essa palavra? Me sinto imune. Pois não posso fazer praticamente nada.

Não tenho ninguém e me iludo com tudo. Espero você. E também espero que me entenda do mesmo modo que eu sempre te entendi.

Mas para mim...Acho que te esperei demais...E também acho que não será agora que você irá largar suas coisas e correr para mim.

Choro sim...Pois motivos para ficar alegre não tenho. E choro por amor e solidão...

Muitos falam que morrer é a pior coisa que acontece ao ser humano, ou a um youkai. Mas eu realmente acho que não...Acho que amar e ser rejeitada é muito pior do que levar flechadas nas costas, desprevenido...

Pois mesmo que estejamos vivos sentimos o coração se reprimindo. Como que se um mão o apertasse tanto a ponto de sangrar...E não consigo fazer nada para parar com isso. É algo profundo que nunca conseguirei parar de sentir, muito menos de chorar...

Continuarei esperando, mesmo sabendo que esperanças não tenho mais.

Pessoas falam que os olhos são as janelas para a alma. Acho que nesse ponto estão certos. Pois quando olhava para você e viajava na imensidão dourada de seus olhos, eu pude ver coisas que jamais imaginei que veria. Coisas assustadoras e também amáveis.

Mas quando voltada a realidade. Pude perceber que seus maravilhosos olhos dourados não estavam voltados à mim. E sim à Ela.

Era como se o mundo que criei para mim mesma desabasse. Era como se uma garra do Naraku tivesse atravessado minhas costas e mutilado meu coração doentio em pedaços mais minúsculos do que eu tinha quebrado aquela Jóia.

Me sinto cada vez mais pequena sem saber o que fazer. Por que não me ajuda? Por que não vê que preciso de você ao meu lado? Talvez seja por que você está feliz...Ou talvez seja por que você está completamente apaixonado. Isso parte meu coração mais ainda.

Não posso fazer nada. Quero que você seja feliz. Mesmo que a pessoa ao seu lado não seja eu. Mesmo que eu tenha que sofrer tanto a ponto de não respirar mais.

Eu realmente te amo. E não quero ver você infeliz, por isso eu tranquei esse sentimento dentro de mim, para que ninguém soubesse o tanto de mágoas ou paixões eu tive e tenho por você.

Mas está sendo impossível. Eu torturo meu próprio coração e condeno o sentimento que tive que ter por você. Para mim mais um dia, é igual a mais uma dor...Ainda sinto essa dor, e creio que nunca passará.

Eu fico prensada entre aquilo que sinto por você e o esforço que faço para reprimir esse sentimento... Acho que não agüentarei por muito tempo essas oscilações de sentimento que estão acontecendo dentro de mim.

Agora caio no chão sem poder me movimentar direito, pois meu corpo não consegue me obedecer.

Eu não consigo me levantar eu quero você ao meu lado. Quero que você me diga que me ama. Mas eu realmente acho que estou ficando insana. Pois eu tenho certeza que você nunca faria isso. Mesmo que eu quisesse ou pedisse à você...Sei como reagiria...Na verdade eu já sei...Pois já vivi isso...

Meu peito dói. Estou com tanta dor que não consigo me mexer. Talvez você possa se lembrar um dia de boas recordações dos dias que procurávamos a Jóia. Se eu quisesse eu poderia ir até na sua Era, mas o medo não me permite. Pois sei que verei você feliz com Ela...Eu quero que você seja feliz sim. Mas não me conterei e sei que começarei a desabar em lágrimas...E soluços não nos deixarão conversar.

Eu quero ficar parada...Meu coração dói muito. E se essa dor não passar eu prefiro ficar inerte para sempre. Sem poder me mexer...Sem poder fazer nada.

Eu estou morrendo...Morrendo de verdade...Morrendo por dentro e morrendo pela dor.

Eu acho que não agüentarei mais, meu corpo não está me obedecendo...Está sendo muito difícil para eu conseguir manter meus olhos abertos. Apesar de lágrimas ainda caírem por eles.

Não estou conseguindo mover um dedo muito menos meus olhos por vontade própria. Sinto como se estivesse sufocada...Se você pudesse pelo menos ver meus olhos agora sei que se culparia, pois neles só existem sofrimentos e mágoas.

Eu vou parar...Sei que irei parar de respirar, parar de sonhar...Parar de amar...Preciso me despedir de você, mas como eu não sei.

Lembro de hoje como se fosse o dia que perguntei à você quem você mais amava...Quem era a dona do seu coração. Eu tinha acabado de me declarar, estava muito envergonhada. Mas mesmo assim queria saber se você sentia algo por mim...

"Me desculpe" – Você disse fracamente e olhando para baixo, tentando não cruzar com meus olhos, pois você sabia que estavam marejados de lágrimas, e me disse que já tinha alguém especial o bastante, e que já morava dentro de seu coração antes de me conhecer. Você me disse que essa pessoa era ela, o único nome que eu realmente não queria ouvir sair pela sua boca. O nome Dela, Kikyou. Você me disse que me amava, mas era um amor fraterno sem malícias e sem nada, só preocupações sobre meu bem estar...

Aquilo me deixou contente... Pois você me respondera sem tentar me enganar, eu fiquei contente, pois sabia que ela te faria feliz. Mas a tristeza foi mais intensa do que a felicidade, e isso ainda coroe meu interior. Fazendo-me ficar mais e mais depressiva. Tinha dias que nem sair da cama saia, mas tive que tentar superar isso.

Eu nunca pude controlar os sentimentos que me inundavam. Naquele dia sei que você se virou tentou simular um adeus sem olhar nos meus olhos. E começou a andar devagar, não pude me conter e caí no chão com as mãos na cabeça. Você não fez nem menção de olhar para trás. Mas parou, se sentindo cada vez mais culpado. Eu comecei a chorar loucamente, e lágrimas saiam de meus olhos num ritmo frenético, que não pararam por muito tempo... sabia que aquele dia teria um significado grande e que sempre lembraria, mas não conseguia parar. Estava com uma dor imensa no meu coração. Não podia fazer nada para parar, mesmo assim, fiquei lá por umas duas horas seguidas, pois o choque fora grande o suficiente para conseguir me magoar eternamente.

Você ia de passos em passos embora, sabia que a amava, mas quando me disse pessoalmente, isso doeu mais do que nos sonhos. Sonhos que tive com você, e que nós éramos felizes juntos, mas agora sei quem você realmente ama, e sei quem você quer passar o resto de sua vida junto.

Agora, estou aqui atirada no chão sem poder fazer praticamente nada. Não consigo me movimentar e não sei o que posso fazer para esses sentimentos se afastarem de mim. Talvez nada, mas gostaria que lembranças não penetrassem na minha cabeça como sempre fazem. Gostaria de poder controlar tudo, mas não consigo...Quero você ao meu lado e quero agora!

Pois sei que meu fim está próximo, e esses sentimentos não saem de minha cabeça, muito menos de meu coração...São sentimentos de medo, solidão, dor, amor...Mas não sei o por que de tudo isso...Não consigo gritar por ajuda. Também pudera estou sozinha em casa...

Não sei o que devo fazer. Só queria ver seu rosto pelo menos uma vez antes de morrer de dor e morrer de solidão...

Mas parece que sempre algo irá nos separar... Sempre o amor...Sempre o destino... Sempre os anos...Sempre as horas...


End file.
